falling for you (chapter one)
by HHLOVERFOREVER
Summary: tracy now said she was pregant everyone stared untile three seconds later!mean whileddie is having feelings for loren!


My first fanfic hope you enjoy

falling for you (chapter one)

it was new years eve max and nora was really good friends they here from each other for a couple months max decide to call nora and invite them to eddie's celbration dinner at rumor and have a nice dinner it was now 5:00 so max decide to get ready

eddie walks in

eddie:pops you here

max:in here eddie

eddie:nice pops were you going thought we were going to rumor

max:we are but i invited the tate's

eddie:nice

max:shouldn't you be dress

eddie:na i just want to keep it low key tonight

max:ok well are you busy tommorow

eddie:i got to see wat jake has planned

max:loren has been not fitting in latley

eddie:dad it's L.A i would love to show her around

max:thanx

eddie:welocme so ready

max:we have to pick them up nora's car isn't working that good

eddie:ok let's go

they left to pick up the tate's packe at nora's

nora:loren arn't you getting dress

loren:i am dress

nora:a elmo hoody and skinny jeans with nicky's

loren:i just want to keep it low key ok

thier was a knock on the door

loren:i'll get it

guy:hey babe

loren:how did you find me cameron

cameron:i didnt we moved here my mom got a huge job offer'

loren:why are you here

cameran:my mom needs some suger

loren:fine how much

cameran:1/2 cup

cameran:wow cant belive you live in a machine

loren:well my gramal makes big money on her tv show helen

loren:here

cameran:thanx

theres another knock on the door

loren:what do oyu want from me

eddie and max:sorry we just came to take you gals out to dinner

loren:mom(she yelled)

nora:hi guys come in loren please change

loren:no

nora:please

loren:no

nora:why not

loren:mom again i just want to keep it low key

eddie:you look hot

loren:thanx not too bad yourself rockstar

max:shall we go

they got in the car

max:loren you sing

loren:no

nora:your eightteen you should try to find your talent

loren:mom we moved here in L.A not many people make it here

nora:you have to think postive

loren:yeah i got 50% chance of making it

nora:and the other 50%

loren:im just going to end up a nobody o wait im already a nobody

after that everyone was silence

max:were here

they all got out out the car

they walked inside

jake:over here

max:hey jake

jake:nicke to see my favorit cilent and the owner of my favorit bar

eddie:im your only cilent

they started laughing

jake:true,true so who are these beatuiful ladies

max:this is nora my date and that is loren eddie's

eddie:see this is why i talk for myself

they started laughing

loren:no it's okay i don't mind

eddie:ok well if your my date do mind if i sit by you

loren:not at all

jake:okay love birds kiss after the dinner this is traci my wife

koren and nora:hi

traci:hi,baby im ago to the bathroom

jake:okay,this is kelly traci's best frien

kelly:hi nice to meet you

nora and loren:nice to meet you too

jake interduced everyone than sat down

jake:dude its your celebration your post to be dressed you too loren

eddie:i just wanted to keep it low key

loren:me as well and please call me lo

jake:i like her how old are you

loren:eightteen i just got out of college im a be nineteen tommorow

eddie:i never new you born on hoilday

loren:we only met couple times

jake:well loren tate if you need anything let me know

loren:thanx jake

kelly:so are you knew in L.A

loren:yeah

kelly:thought so do you sing

jake:kelly

kelly:just a question

jake:kelly

kelly:sorry

jake:where is traci

nora:i'll go check the the womens room

jake:ok

kelly:i'll go with

kelly and nora went go check in the womens bathroom

nora:traci are you in here

traci was throwing up

traci:in here

kelly:o their you are are you ok

traci:im pregant

nora:does jake know

tracie:no not yet

kelly:how many months

traci:this is the 2nd mounth

kelly:you should tell him

nora:yeah he's going to expect somthing

traci:im scared what if he leaves

nora:he wont come on tell him now in fact i think you have a baby is great news

traci:really

kelly:yeah now lets go

they walked out the door

jake:baby you ok

traci:yeah i have to tell you somthing

jake:what is it

traci:um...

nora:HEY!

traci:i have something to say

kelly:spill it trace

traci:iIM PREGANTE!


End file.
